The present invention relates to an electrical plug connection on a pyrotechnical gas generator provided with an electrical igniter for restraining systems in vehicles.
A reliable measure of preventing unintentional firing of pyrotechnical gas generators equipped with an electrical igniter, it is expedient to provide the contact members of the igniter with a short-circuit bridge which is not rendered uneffective until the restraining system, for example a safety belt retractor with a pyrotechnical belt pretensioner or an airbag module, is installed in the vehicle. Such a short-circuit bridge is a separate component which electrically interconnects the contact members of the electrical igniter.